The Best Season
by Aia Lau
Summary: When is the best season to fall in love? Maybe Autumn? A love blooms in a season where everything falls. "Fall for me Lucy, and I will never get tired of catching you." Natsu said "Yes. And never let me go." Lucy replied.


Yo Minna! Another one shot! Hurray! Actually this idea came out weeks ago but decided to write it out just now, so it's not really that good like when I first made it on my mind.

Fairy Tail is not mine.

Hope you like it.

The season outside the guild is fall. It is a very breath taking view to watch the Sakura Blossoms fall and cover the ground. The raining of the reddish, yellowish and orange leaves is emitting a very serene ambiance to the people around. Everything is peaceful and quiet. Even the guild decided to take a break and appreciate the beautiful scenery happening in front of their eyes.

But two mages seems not to appreciate the blessing Earthland is showering on them.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it Lucy!" Natsu whined trying to hold back the slight anger and annoyance he felt.

It's not like he wanted to burn down the client's farm, so why is she blaming everything to him? When something's burned, it's him; when something's wrecked, it's him… It has always been him! Well, yes but, can't she see that he is trying to meet her demands? The thing is, he always fails.

And that farmer is a pain in the ass. He always tries to get rid of him and when he's on his back, he will peep on Lucy. That bastard! Now, can you blame him for burning down his farm?

"You're always sorry. What now?! Natsu, can't you see the situation I am in? I need a job cause my rent is due and the landlady will surely throw me out if I don't give her anything!" She answered back.

She sat on one of the chairs and rests her head down on the table hoping that it will somehow lessen the madness she feels.

It is always like this for her. They can't have the full reward because of the damages her beloved partner always do! Note the sarcasm there… Why is it that in all Fairy Tail mages, she's the only one who got renting problems? Erza's paying 500 000 J for her the 5 rooms she's renting but she can always pay on time. The little Dragon Slayer Wendy can pay a total amount of 100 000 J but seems got no problems with that. While she! Lucy! She is supposed to pay the amount of 70 000 J only but it seems so hard to find that amount! It was 70 000 J only for Mavis' sake! But with Natsu, it seems so impossible to get the money in just one job. If only she's not houseless, life is not this hard.

As she closed her eyes, she heave out a heavy sigh and talked to Natsu in a calmer way.

"I am sorry for dragging you with my problems. But why do you think I always ask you to come with me on a mission? Why do you think I always ask for your help?" She asked and paused for a moment waiting for a reply from Natsu.

After a brief moment of silence, she decided to continue her monologue. Is he even listening to her?

Damn Natsu. He's lucky Lucy's tired.

"I always trust you and believe that no matter what, you can help me with my problems. You got that? I'm asking some help from you not just because you are my nakama but because you always send me this feeling that I can always rely on you." She said softly, too tired from the early fight. Well, they've been yelling at each other for about a good 20 minutes.

She somehow felt guilty for saying mean things to him a while ago. He can be a stubborn ass sometimes, or maybe most of the times but, he also got feelings. She just hopes Natsu isn't feeling mad at her for that. And she hopes that with those sweet words about nakama, he will lastly decide to go out on a mission again and this time, he will not screw up **again**.

She got quite suspicious when she noticed that Natsu isn't responding. She heard a very familiar giggle from a certain blue flying cat.

She eyed Happy immediately to see what he's giggling for. Seriously, he got the nerve to laugh at her hardest times!? But what caught her eye is a snoring Natsu!

A vein automatically popped on Lucy's head as Happy struggled to wake Natsu up to help him escape from Lucy's wrath.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Lucy's going to kill you. Natsu! Don't leave me alone in this world. I'm still young and innocent! Natsu! Wake up!" Happy comically cried as he punch, kick and scratch his face. But it's all useless.

Too bad, Lucy's aura is turning darker and darker every second. Scared to death, he stopped assaulting Natsu.

"Good luck Natsu. I hope you come out alive. Till we meet again." He told the oblivious Natsu before flying away to horizon.

"How dare you sleep while I'm being nice to you. You asked for this, you get it, my dear Natsu." She said to no one in particular as she crack her knuckles.

Meanwhile outside the guild, Fairy Tail members heard a loud cry of pain from inside their precious guild.

"Sorry Lucy! I won't do it again, I promise… Somebodyyyy! Help meeee!" they can all hear Natsu's shout of help.

"Lucy sure is being hard on Natsu." Mirajane commented after hearing the cries of help. They all went back to old business not wanting to taste a bit of Natsu's partner's wrath. They all 'tsk-ed' in sync before sharing knowing glances to one another.

Natsu has been following Lucy the entire half of the day but the blonde won't just speak to him nor throw a glance at him. He is really sorry for falling asleep but when he saw Lucy rest her head down, he thought she's going to sleep so he also did the same thing.

But man, he was wrong. And he really get Lucy mad at him this time.

He tried his luck again one more time. He won't give up until Lucy speaks to him again.

"Lucy… Please speak to me." He pleaded her and noticed that she stopped.

'Yosh!' he exclaimed by himself.

"Don't get near me. Just please don't piss me off **more**. Not until I paid my rent." She said straightly without breaking eye contact with him. Mavis, she's serious.

"But Lucy…" he called out to her but she just kept on walking.

He turned back and walked away in Lucy's request. 'Her PMS is high today,' he thought.

This is one of the things that he doesn't want to share with Lucy—anger.

He doesn't like it when Lucy got mad at him over things he didn't mean to do. It just makes him down. All he wants is to see Lucy smile and laugh.

Because they are partners, her problems are his problems too. It is his unwritten rule—only to be applied to Lucy and Happy. They are his family, next to Fairy Tail of course. And even though they won't ask for it, he will go all out to help them and raise their spirits up again.

HE's deep in thought of what to do when he saw Lucy's landlady.

Lucy walked back to her apartment to take a shower. Maybe she can afford to go on a job alone today. It's not yet too late to earn that money, right? But somehow, the thought of going on a job alone makes her think of Natsu. Natsu really doesn't like it when she goes out on a job alone, especially when he didn't know it. The last time she did, she got heavily scolded by him.

She should be smiling like an idiot by now as to how sweet Natsu was that time. To have someone who will care about you, who will get worried if you're hurt or not, to have someone who will scold you to death because you got them sick of worrying to where you can be. But now isn't the time for that. No matter how hard she tries to shove the irritation away, she just can't. She can't help but wonder when she can see that side of Natsu again.

She got out of the tub and quickly put some clothes on. She walked out of the bath to her living room only to see her landlady waiting impatiently there.

"H-hi." She greeted.

"Where's your money rent?" She asked all at once.

This is the moment Lucy was scared of.

"Uh.. You see, I was going to go to the guild to do a job and pay you out. If you would allow me—" she started making out excuses. She really isn't good at this thing.

"Nope. You are not going anywhere. What if you don't come back and decided to runaway with Salamander at the last minute? What about your rent?" She asked while munching some apples.

'My apples!' Lucy exclaimed to herself.

"But I have no intention to run away with him." She answered back.

She thinks he doesn't even know what does running away actually means. He will probably think of it as a part of training. That idiot. Though running away with him isn't actually a bad idea.

She shove the idea at once. It is not the time for romantic day-dreaming.

Silence filled the room for about a minute. Her landlady who's wearing one of her signature outfits was inspecting the room. Silence was there not until Lucy noticed what was the clothes she's wearing.

"Hey. That's my newly bought clothes from Heart Kreuss! Why are you wearing them?!" She flabbergasted before attempting to rip the clothes off the lady.

'Gosh! With her size, it will loosen for sure!' she thought lacking the confidence to voice it out or else, she will see herself wandering the streets of Magnolia in a minute.

"I haven't even wear it." She exclaimed.

"Well, it's your fault." Her landlady answered back. Ha! So now it has become her fault? Who of them do you think is at wrong here? She can be compared to Natsu for some thought. Rummaging her closet and wearing her clothes without her permission BUT at least, Natsu's returning them back!

"That's new. Give it back." She pleaded. It costs her rent for her to just give it away. If she knew that buying that clothes will just result her wearing them, she shouldn't have bought them, instead, she should have used the money to pay her rent. If she just did it, maybe she is in good terms with Natsu. Waaaaaaah! REGRETS ARE REALLY IN THE END! Without you realizing it, worst things are coming. You will just know it when someone slaps your worst reality on you. And Lucy's slapper is the last person she really wants to meet that day. What a day!

"I'll return it after my date." She said casually.

Lucy got an utter shock after hearing her words but decided to let it slide when a very brilliant idea entered her mind.

She cleared her throat as so she speaks.

"You know, I can give it to you." She said in a very business-like manner. Like a dealer holding a very great deal on her hands. The landlady gave her a skeptical look.

"Really?" She asked. "It was a nice dress you know."

"Yes. It is really a nice dress. And you know what, I got that for 70 000 J. I can give that to you in exchange for this month's rent. What do you think?" She asked while silently giving herself a tap on the back for a very Wendy Marvel-lous idea.

"It really fits on you and your date will surely notice how sexy you are the very moment he lays his eyes on you." She said wearing the best excited tone her voice can give while trying her best not to puke at every lies she said.

'Lucy's the judgmental one! Yo Lucy, since when did you became like that?' she sarcastically thought.

"I know that right. I'm sexy in every dress I wear that's why it's never hard for me to get boy's attention. But no, thanks. The dress is made of cheap material. It is easy to get ripped."

Upon hearing that, they both hear a sound similar to cracking cloth.

"See? The dress is ripped in an instant. You should be thankful that I tested it out first or you might end up walking naked on the street." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Lucy's firm hands were on her keys inwardly debating and convincing herself not to execute her landlady out for destroying her clothes.

After 5 hours of debating non sense with her landlady, she finally decided to leave. Lucy let out a sigh of relief thinking that she can finally get on a mission and get this done with.

"Thank you for the day Lucy. You don't have to worry about 2 month's rent. I hope you can earn enough money on your own for the third month's payment." Her landlady said emphasizing the word on your own. It made Lucy quite puzzled at what she meant.

"What do you mean? Two month's payment are free? Really? Thank you!" She said in pure happiness and is about to squish her to a hug when she laid her palms at front.

"Heh. In your dreams. You're lucky once to have doting parent. But right now, you're lucky to have a caring friend." With that, she left with no more words leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

So someone has paid her rent? Caring friend? Everyone in the guild is so caring. Ah! Maybe Erza and Gray! And maybe Natsu? Gosh! They are really sweet and kind to pay for her rent.

With that idea in mind, she stormed in the guild happily to thank them both.

"Hi Mira." She greeted.

"Hi Lucy. Haven't seen you for the rest of the day. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Uhm. Did you happen to see Erza and Gray?" she asked when she noticed that the two were out of sight.

"Erza's munching her cake somewhere in the guild. She haven't left the guild once this day because she thinks that the season Is great to be missed by her. So girly girly, right Lucy?" She said in her normal happy tone which makes Lucy confused.

"She hasn't gone out on a mission?" she asked.

"Yes." She answered back while putting the mugs back at the drawers.

If it is not Erza, maybe it is Gray. But why would Gray do it? It is so very sweet of him. Lucy didn't want to think of something unnecessary but the thought of Gray liking her gave her shiver down the spine. Just like as if someone's staring daggers behind her back. Ah yes! It must be Juvia. Lucy cleared her thought and asked Mira where Gray is to ask him personally.

"Gray's been breaking bone with Gajeel sine Natsu isn't here." She smiled at Lucy before turning her attention to Elfman.

Then who is it? Maybe some stalker? Aw. Should I be scared? Or should I be happy that he paid for my rent?

She suddenly remembered that her landlady said it was a caring friend.

So Erza and Gray were out.

Stalker was definitely out.

So who?

"Mira? Have you seen the job request which cost 50 000 J?" Cana asked. Surprisingly, she's not drinking huge amount of booze that time.

"Yes. It was taken out by Natsu a while ago." She heard Mira answered her which made Cana turn grumpy.

"That fool. Now I can't buy that booze. Man! That job is my final hope! I can get that booze in just one job but now, I've lost it!" she whined like a depressed drunk girl.

Just then, Wendy came.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hi Wendy." She smiled at her. "Do you need something?"

"Ah yes. I just want to ask you if you got the 35 000 J job? I've almost asked everyone except you and Natsu." She inquired.

"You exhausted yourself just for that? You could have just asked Mira." Lucy said feeling a bit pity for Wendy's way of thinking.

Mira heard what the two were talking so she answered Wendy's question.

"Natsu finished the job already."

Wendy felt a bit sad upon hearing that.

" I see. Maybe I should just go for the 20 000 J job." She said to herself.

"Why do you want to go to a job?" Lucy can't help but asked. It's like she's up for something. Her question caught Wendy and fidgeted like no tomorrow.

"You see… Hehe.. I want to buy Charla her favorite tea. She's been dreaming for it last night so I thought I'll surprise her tomorrow morning. Please keep it a secret, okay?" Lucy nodded at once and smiled at her sweetness about the Exceed. It makes her wonder if Natsu has been like that to Happy.

Just like that Mira jumped in the conversation again stating that Natsu has also gotten and finished the job on his own.

"He's done that all this afternoon?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yes. He also did the 30 000 and 10 000 J jobs a while ago. He's been so hyper lately and keeps on going on jobs. The last job he took must be finished by now." Mira said in an innocent tone which is ignored by Lucy as she's busy counting all the money he earned.

145 000 J? That's two month's rent. A caring friend…

She suddenly felt like crying that time. Why hadn't she figured out that it might be Natsu? Of course Natsu is as caring as he can be. She felt guilty and bad of herself for thinking bad of him and for getting mad at him that morning. It can't be Erza nor Gray because it was Natsu who paid her rent. Her best friend. She felt like she has to apologize to him for being rude.

All this time, Natsu has always gotten himself all out to help her in everything. And it made her feel sad for not being able to repay his kindness. She wonders if she can ever repay him or do the same things he have done for her. He's always been there for her, be it in a problem similar to dot in a life of a Fairy Tail mage, or even in the most crucial situations. He's always been there and she clearly knows it. She always sees him. She has always notice him there. But he, does he notice that she is also there? Or he's just doing it because it is what is right. Is he doing it because…

Gah! She can't say it. Is it too much if she would ask if he can like her the way she does?

She was now standing under a tree where the leaves are freely falling, to where the ground is always there when no hands will catch them.

"Will you catch me while I'm falling?" she self-uttered.

"Will you be the ground for me?"

She smiled a bit. Maybe, what she asks is really too much. Natsu has a life too. He will be there, but not all the time. He will surely fall in love but to whom, no one knows. Lucy somehow wishes if it can be her instead of anyone else. She shook her head.

What if he doesn't like her? What if she's not deserving enough to be his girl? She's not that strong like Erza, not as motherly as Mira, not as sweet as Lisanna. Ah, yes, maybe Lisanna will be a great girl for him.

"Natsu… You idiot. Why is it that in everything you do, it just makes me fall in love with you?" she sighed.

Just then, she heard the crumpling of the leaves. She turned around to see Natsu standing there. Her eyes went wide and her jaws formed a perfect o.

"N-Natsu." She stuttered.

'Did he hear me?' she thought.

"How long have you been there?" she asked trying to sound normal but her heartbeat says the exact opposite of what she truly felt.

"Long enough to hear some words." He answered with a grin.

This shocked Lucy and she truly doesn't know how to react to that one. Should she walk away? Or get an answer from him? What if she got rejected? Will she be ready to got rejected? Or what if he feels the same way?

NO. That was way impossible. Come on! Why would he fall in love with someone like her?

She frowned and was ready to walk away when a hand held her by her wrist stopping her and making her turn around.

"Natsu. What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled by his actions. Their bodies were just inches apart.

"Eh? You don't know what pulling is?" He answered making his voice as innocent as possible.

"I think I owe a thank you from you." He continued.

"Thank you. Now, can please—release my hand?" Upon asking that, she felt his grip tighten.

"No. I don't wanna." He stated like a child.

"But Natsu—" She was cut short when he raised her hand past his face, making their bodies pull closer, their faces mere inches apart from one another.

"You're making things hard for me, Lucy." He said while looking intently at her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She let her eyes fall down denying his intent gaze which brought tension on her whole being.

Natsu finds Lucy's reactions cute. This morning, she was mad like hell, when she saw her by the tree, she was like an idiot talking to herself. She's so weird.

But that's what makes her different, more so, unique.

It's him who had done all the jobs and paid her rent. He asked her landlady to keep her company for a while and to meet him there to get the money. If Lucy's alone, she will surely go on a job on her own and he don't like it—BIG TIME!

What if she got hurt? Who will tend his wounds?

What is she got herself badly injured? Then who is to blame? Of course, him. Because he let her go by her own.

What if someone attack her on one of those missions and gets her life taken away? Who will he—love?

That's why when she got back from her first solo mission; he scolded her hard in the guild. His rage can't wait any longer. She's been gone for about a day!

And after that, he felt sorry thinking that he has gone way too hard on her so he made her promise to be always with him on every mission. He just can't picture tomorrow without her because he has gotten used to her that when she's gone—he really doesn't want to think of that. Just plain thinking makes him feel weird, a very bad kind of weirdness; so what more if it happens…

Hearing Lucy say that she's falling for him makes him want to do a victory dance but he can't do that. It will kill the romantic atmosphere—well, that was according to Lucy's novel.

"The season is great, right?" he said while making her face him.

"What's so good?" She asked hiding the blush on her cheeks caused by Natsu's touch on her chin. It's like he's going to kiss him.

"You don't think it's beautiful? For a moment, I thought you will like it." He said when he finally met her brown orbs.

"It's beautiful." She uttered.

"You're blushing." Her blush just gone darker.

"I'm not!" She defended herself earning a cute and short chuckle from him.

"I'll make you blush more." He said before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was short but enough to make Lucy ran out of air.

"Natsu, what did you… Don't do it if you don't mean it. Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked with raw tears forming at the lids of her eyes.

Natsu kissed her eyes before letting out an answer. "Of course I know."

He kissed her again, gently. He pulled Lucy closer and she obliged by releasing her own hand by his grip and resting it on his chest while she kissed him back. He placed his hand, one on her waist and the other on her neck. He pulled out of the kiss as he bumped his forehead gently on hers.

"You know what, I realized falling is not a bad thing." He said before giving her a peck on the lips, his hands cupping both her cheeks.

"Yeah. Especially when there is someone who will catch you and will never let you hit the ground broken." She smiled at his next words.

"Fall for me Lucy, and I will never get tired of catching you." He asked, pulling her on a hug.

It seems like a dream to Lucy. She reached out her hand to catch one of the cherry blossoms that were falling. It is so beautiful and romantic.

She never thought that this day will turn out like this. She never thought she will see the matured side of Natsu. She's so lucky. And maybe he is not really that dense and idiot in romance like most of the others think. Ha! Like there's a way other girls will see him like this.

"Yes. And never let me go." She hug him back, this time, the hug became tighter that Lucy needs to pull back in order to save her lungs.

"I don't have plans on doing that. I love you Lucy." He grinned at her before placing a peck on both of her cheeks.

"I love you too. You idiot, don't leave saliva on my cheeks. It's disgusting." She whined while wiping the said saliva on her cheeks.

"EE? You leave some on my lips but I don't complain." He whined with a pout.

"Idiot. Just kiss me on the lips."

He clearly obliged. The simple kiss turned out to be a make out session only to be pulled apart by lack of air.

"Lucy…"

"What?"

"Let's make an egg and raise it so we can have a family." He said while grinning widely leaving Lucy deadpanned on her tracks.

Maybe Natsu is really an idiot when it comes to romance.

Done…

Fairy Tail 2014 episode 6, Natsu says "If Lucy and I get separated here, what's the point anymore?"

I was like OMG OMG… I've read it on the manga once but it's so much better with Natsu saying it out loud!

Anyways, what do you think of these? Did you notice something wrong? Feel free to say it to me. Constructive reviews are accepted.

NALU till the end!


End file.
